Royal Married Life What A Joy
by mystique Calypso
Summary: I made it past knighting and now comes the biggest challenge of all king arthur. rated teen just to be safe


Royal married life

My name is Isabel. I'm 20 and Arthur is 20 also. I'm married to King Arthur. His father, Uther, has always fancied me but I never really liked him. Arthur and I are both knights this is how we met.  
I tried to become a knight but I was woman so Uther wouldn't let me. I tied my hair up and took my father's helmet from his chambers. No one knew that I was a woman until I finished with training and became a knight. I forgot to tell you that to become a knight you have to come from royal blood. My father is a king but we don't keep in touch.  
At the ceremony to become a knight I was titled I took off my hat that hid my hair. I shook it so it fell long and straight. Arthur was staring at me in disbelief. He was one of my best friends during those months of training. He asked me if he could court me right as I stood up.  
I was caught off guard and stood there looking from Arthur to the King, Uther, when he nodded I said," yes that would be lovely." Arthur took my hand, as he sat down he said," sit here and I'll go and get us some drinks."

Present day  
Uther and I just finished eating when the head knight came walking in. He said," Arthur has gone out an hunting trip." Uther took a sip of his wine and said," tell him to report to me when he returns." Uther pulled my chair out from under the table,took my hand and I said," thankyou your majesty." He laughed," always have to help the woman!"  
I laughed too, but Uther was always helping me up out of chairs like I was married to him. Married or not Uther would always be like a father to me. He led me out onto the terrace that overlooked the outside walls of Camelot. We stood there drinking wine and talking.  
Arthur rode in with Merlin right behind him. Arthur saw Uther waving and waved back. I blew a kiss and Arthur acted as he caught it. I smiled and waved to the guards to welcome them back also. When Arthur was in lower Camelot Uther walked with me to the front to welcome him. Merlin saw me and jumped off his horse and grabbed onto the reins of Arthur's horse.  
Arthur jumped off his horse and walked up the steps toward me. I saw blood on his leg and I ran to him. He was now limping up the steps. I hugged him and Uther demanded him to lay on the ground. He laid down and Uther ripped his pant leg off. The blood wasn't his but the bone almost poking through his skin, it was definately about to poke through. Gaius ran down the stairs and sat on the steps to treat his wounds. Gaius said," Uther. I cannot push the bone into place. I need one of your of your men to go and get the stretcher from my chambers."  
Arthur grunted out of pain. I waved my servant over to my side and told her to get the knights. When the knights arrived they lifted him onto the stretcher and I held his hand. They carried him through the castle to Gaius chambers in the lower level. I never let his hand go.  
When we got to Gaius chambers Merlin pushed all the stuff off of the table then they slid the stretcher onto the table. Arthur grunted and I pulled up a chair beside him. I pulled his hand to touch my face. I laid the back of his hand on my cheek. Uther sat beside me and called in the knights that were waiting outside the door. They held him down as he demanded," what are you doing!"  
Gaius told Arthur that he was going to snap his ankle back into place. He disagreed strongly and struggled to get free. Gaius whispered something into Uther's ear and Uther replied," if you must." Gaius walked over to a table and brought back a potion. He put it Arthur's lips and he drank it. He soon fell asleep.  
Gaius had pulled his ankle into place. I still hear the loud crack ringing in my ears. The knights took Arthur to his room. The knights stood outside so when he wakes up they can get Gaius. I sat on the right side of our bed and stroked Arthur's hair back away from his face.  
Arthur's hair the yellowish brown of Galahad's horse. Arthur's advice was right as rain must of the time. His body build reminds you of a knight. Just the muscles and scars on his body would tell you that he has been wounded in battle. Arthur's hand is warm to the touch. His skin is almost pale color and light tan as an sand. His scars rise above his skin and are a light brownish pink color.  
I saw him move in his sleep almost to remove what ever was touching his ankle. I lifted his wounded ankle out and over the sheets so nothing was touching it. I moved to sit at the end of the bed and Gauis came in behind me to show me how to care for Arthur's ankle.  
When he finished showing me how to massage his ankle around the cast I took over. Arthur slowly came to after Gauis left. He lifted his head to look at me then drooped it back down. In a soothing tone I said," hey Arthur. How are you feeling?"  
As he sat up he grunted and reached for his ankle. He replied," owww not so hard Isabel!" I let go and ran to his side. I wrapped my arms around his kneck and apologised," I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I just did what Gaius told me." He wrapped an arm around me and steadied himself with the other.  
He replied," it's okay honey you didn't know." I leaned into his chest as he pulled me closer. When I had laid down beside him he laid himself down; then pulled me down with him. I laid beside him with my head on his chest.  
When I awoke I was in the same place but pillows were under my head. I wasn't surprised that Arthur didn't wake me. He always let me sleep and then when I ask why," did you not wake me?" He always replies," you need your sleep so when you wake you can stay awake in the throne."  
I got dressed in the most comfortable shirt my maid could find. She helped me put on my shoes and do my hair. I walked into the court room and took my seat on the throne next to Uther. He put out his hand and I held it.  
I whispered in the King's ear," where is Arthur?" He replied," he is in the stables tending to his steed." I stood up and said," I'm going on a hunting trip." Uther smiled and demanded," take the young training knights. They need some expirence." I noddeded and walked elegantly out of the court room.  
As soon as the knights closed the doors behind me I ran out to the stables. Arthur was cleaning his horse's frog when I tackled him and brought him to the ground. We both laughed as I laid on his chest. Merlin peeked through the window and said," guess Guais's magic on that ankle was good!"

Arthur threw a piece of horse poop (which is totally gross but so Arthr) at Merlin's face and it hit him in the left temple. I scowled and said," really Arthur?"

I pulled Arthur up and we hopped onto two horses. We rode out into the next kingdom. I laid 2 towels on the sand by the beach. I raced Arthur into the muddy water. We splashed eachother and did swim races.

After we were done swimming we laid on the beach. My head on his shoulder with his arms around me.


End file.
